Kappa Ursae Majorids
by Comidia Del Arte
Summary: Ursa had been working in the mines on Knowhere when she was snatched up by the galactic slave trade. At market, she catches the eye of Yondu Udonta, she thinks that she is trading one prison for another. Surprisingly the Ravager Captain has other plans.
1. Slave Market

They were kept in the dark, away from the light, away from everything. She sat on the floor, it was so cramped in this box. So many bodies, a thick film of sweat had begun to coat her body. Every few seconds, the cry of an infant would sound only to be hushed. The slavers did not like too much noise, especially when they were a few minutes away from being put out for market. Suddenly, the door to the box opened and fresh air spilled in. Ursa stood, squinting against the light of the outside world "Alright! All of you, come forward!"

Sneering, Ursa stood up. There was a time when she would have fought her captors. It had had passed long ago, the fight had been beaten out of her, a metal plate with a lop had been fused to her flesh. With every yank on the chain that connected her to her fellow captives it felt like it would be torn from her chest. Grimacing, Ursa followed the line out and into market.

Despite the fact that every bit of her body ached and exhaustion had stolen the fight from her, Ursa sneered at her handler and gnashed her teeth at him. He leapt back with curse and landed on the ground and scurried away "Fucking bitch."

She heard a loud and ragged laugh from a few feet away. Turning, Ursa found that she was the subject of observation. The observer being a rough type in Ravager garb. He was sapphire blue with a face only a mother could love. It was a hackneyed mess of scars and wrinkles. What she thought was hair, turned out to be some sort of mechanical enhancement, it brought out the ruddy color of his eyes.

A chuckle escaped her lips as she winked at him Sadly, the interaction was brought to a painful end just as the head honcho punched her in the gut. Ursa saw the stars for a moment, and smile accompanied the bit of red that bubbled onto her grey lips "What're you smiling at?"

The boss sneered as her yellows eyes peeked out from behind the ragged strands of crimson that had fallen from the neat braids. "I saw the stars…"

His fingers laced into her hair as he threw her back in line "Cracked up bitch."

Ursa wiped the blood from her lips and rubbed her stomach, massaging away the pain "Asshole."

The metal of the slave garb dug into her skin, creating sores and turning her slate grey skin, black and purple. Groaning, Ursa followed the line at the beckoning tug of her chains. The slavers took her from the Knowhere mines. Apparently she was an exotic specimen, and with no one to miss her, a prime target for the slave trade.

A bucket of cold water was overturned just above her head. She shrieked in surprise along with all the other women. Shaking with the cold, Ursa moved with the hopes of getting the liquid into the crevices of the metal and her skin. If only to provide relief. Another forceful tug brought her to the center of the marketplace. She kept her eyes cast downward, doing her best to keep the attention of buyers off her. Life in the box was shit, but life as a sex slave would be hell.

That is, until a pair of boots stepped into her line of vision. Ursa watched as a hand reached out and a finger tucked itself under her chin. She looked up and found the Ravager from earlier. Up close, he wasn't any easier to look at. When he smiled, he showed uneven teeth, some of them metal, some of them real. Unable to control her mouth, Ursa looked him over and muttered "You're one ugly piece of work."

Ursa had been expecting punishment for the insult, to her surprise she got a laugh "Ya got a mouth on ya!"

He was loud, the deep sandpaper quality of his voice shook the women that stood of either side of her. She remained calm and did not shy from him "S'yer name girl?"

Ursa looked away and down the line and the slavers, they were watching the interaction. "Grey Bitch."

The Ravager chuckled, clearly not believing her. He walked around her, eyeing her body up and down. Suddenly, he lashed out and smacked her ass "Hey!"

Ursa spun and aimed a fist to his face. The chain was yanked and she screamed as the metal on her chest pulled her down. One of the slavers grabbed her by the neck and pulled her back. The Ravager seemed completely unperturbed by the events taking place in front of him. "How much?"

The slaver stared at him, slack jawed "But… She—?"

"How much!?"

Ursa glared at the Ravager from the slits of her eyes. The slaver thought for a moment and came up with a price "500 units."

She struggled against his grip until he let her go. The Ravager shook his head "Girl's a wild one, untrained. 200 units."

Ursa looked up at him and snarled, only getting a smirk in return. The pair continued to barter her life until they reached an agreement a mere 10 minutes later "350 units."

"Deal."

The Ravager stood by as Ursa was unchained from the line-up and her leash was handed off to him. Much to her surprise, her new owner did not yank on the chain. Placing an arm around her shoulders, he lead her through the market and away from the line-up. Ursa snarled at the ground. "Never told me yer name, girl."

She remained quiet and refused to look at him. Much to his displeasure. They were at the edge of the market place now, standing before what she assumed to be his ship. He turned and stood in front of her "I'm thinkin ya should be a bit nicer ta the 'ugly piece of work' that just took ya away from all that."

Ursa grabbed the chain and yanked on it, grimacing as the metal fusion pulled at her skin "One prison for another. Why should I be grateful."

Smirking, the Ravager unclipped the chain from the plate "Ya work fer me…"

Ursa blinked as he walked away "Tailor will set ya up with a uniform. Welcome ta the Ravagers, girl."


	2. Knowhere

Smirking, the Ravager unclipped the chain from the plate "Ya work fer me…"

Ursa blinked as he walked away "Tailor will set ya up with a uniform. Welcome ta the Ravagers, girl."

The former slave stared at the chains on the floor "Wait…?"

The Ravager turned, his eyes rolling "What girl!?"

He noticed that she was eyeing the chains "You screwing with me?"

Rubbing his eyes he walked back over to her. Noting the sores, old and new that dappled her skin. He showed her his arm and pointed to the patch "See these flames?"

Her yellow eyes flashed to the emblem "Ya'll be wearing them, I don't keep slaves."

The Ravager shot her a crooked tooth smile and walked away. Ursa followed after him "Then why did you buy me?"

"Girl, do ya wanna be a slave. Cause I can bring ya right back there and get my units back!"

Ursa stared at him, she wasn't going to push her luck with this guy. "This is fine…"

They stepped onto the platform that led into the ship "Ya gonna tell me yer name or am I gonna be callin ya Grey Bitch?"

The pair walked through the ship "Ursa Raya"

He smirked "Parents named ya after a Terra constellation?"

"Got Terran in my blood."

"Bout the rest of ya?"

Ursa shrugged "I'm a galactic mutt, my ancestors got around. Anything that was anatomically similar to them, they'd bang it."

The Ravager chuckled down at her and nodded "Yondu Udonta, but ya'll be calling me Captain from here on, got it?"

Ursa rolled her eyes at his bid for respect "Aye aye Captain my Captain."

Shaking his head, Yondu shoved her down a hall and through a door that lead to where the Tailor was "Don't make me regret this Grey."

The door shut in her face, she turned to face the room and muttered "Regretting it already you ugly blue fuck."

Ursa starred at the room, and was a bit surprised, when Yondu had had mentioned the Tailor, she figured it would be a person. Nope, turned out to be some sort of computer system that made clothes. With a bit of effort and a great deal of pain, Ursa peeled away the metal slave garb. Glancing around she found some sort of salve on the console. Pulling a face of disgust at the thought of its intended purposes, she rubbed it over the sores and bruises on her chest, back and under arms. Sighing with relief, Ursa popped her joints and stretched, something that had been to denied to her in the last several months of her captivity.

Pushing the sweat soaked strands of hair out of her face, Ursa pulled the pins from her head and sneered as layer upon layer of red spilled from the braids. Ursa recalled the day the slavers grabbed her from Knowhere.

It had been a bad day to begin with, there had been a leak in the spinal fluid vat, and three workers had died in the boiling hot concoction. Ursa had been in the middle of pulling out one of the bodies when she felt eyes on her. Ignoring the feeling of being watched, she had removed her respirator, it had been obstructing her view and she needed to peel the clothes off the body so that it could be handed off to the next poor sucker that would be assigned to stirring the vat. Ursa felt bad for the bastard, being boiled alive in the spinal fluid of Celestial being was not the best way to go. Judging by how much this guy screamed, it was painful and unbearably slow.

She recalled the guy mentioning his daughter, leaning down she looked around his neck for a possible trinket, most of the miners wore something to give to family members. Like unofficial military ID tags. What Ursa found was a small locket, when opened it projected a small hologram of a little girl, happily playing and babbling silently. With a sigh she pocketed the trinket and tucked the uniform under her arm and made to head back to work. She'd look into locating his family tomorrow. That was when a bag had been placed over her head, and then a slight sting in her arm. Ursa dropped the uniform, and then she dropped to the ground. Unable to move but completely conscious "Sure no one will miss her?"

The response was snort "Bitch works in the mines and don't got a tag on her neck for family. Others'll think she's dead."

From what she heard of the slavers' conversation later on, they went for her because her hair was appealing. Long, vibrant, healthy. With a snarl, she spotted a pair of clippers and scissors and began to hack away at the strands. It took several minutes before she set down her tools and ran her fingers through the shorter locs on the left side of her head, and her grey scarlet speckled scalp. Nodding, Ursa went through the systems and eventually walked out of the tailor room about an hour later, the Ravager flames decking her upper arms.

Yondu was turning the corner, set on retrieving her for introductions when Ursa walked out of the room. He looked her up and down and nodded his approval and then gestured for her to follow him. "What were ya doin before ya got snatched?"

"Was mining spinal fluid on Knowhere."

He seemed slightly surprised "What?"

Yondu chuckled "Had ya pegged fer a bar tender or somethin…"

Ursa tucked a strand of newly cut hair behind a pointed ear "Did that for a while, hated it."

"So ya liked mining spinal fluid?"

She raised an eyebrow "No one _likes_ it, they like the pay."


	3. With Interest

He nodded in agreement "Suppose yer right, you a good shot?"

Ursa smirked "Killed a slaver with a quad-blaster during processing."

She held up her hand, revealing the missing trigger finger on her right hand. On the tip of the stub, the slavers had cauterized it with their symbol. Ursa made the stub shudder and smiled ruefully "But I can shoot with my left."

Yondu eyed the stump for a second "Suppose it could have been worse. On Terra, there was this old army called the Trojans. They were master archers. When captured, the enemy would cut off the pointer and middle finger of both hands.."

The Ravager captain nodded "They're the ones what got taken out by a big ol'…. Horse?"

Ursa smirked as the word 'horse' slipped from his mouth awkwardly, but she nodded all the same. "Not their best moment."

At long last, the pair walked into the main hanger of the Ravager ship. All eyes turned to the captain, and then they diverted to Ursa. Squaring her shoulder, she straightened her posture and fixed each member of the crew with glare. Which was intensified by the amber yellow of her eyes. "Boys! We've got ourselves a new addition!"

Yondu pressed his hand into the small of her back and pushed her towards his crew. As if he were sending a sheep amidst the wolves "Say hello, girly."

Ursa turned and provided him with a Terran gesture involving the middle finger. Yondu had not seen that sort of physical expression before, but judging by the look on the former slave's face, it was meant to offend. Turning back towards the crew, she looked each of them over and nodded in quiet greeting. One of the members pointed out the metal fusion on Ursa's chest, they knew what that meant. She was a recent buy, or had slave on her repertoire of former occupations. As to be expected, one of the uglier ones made a move on her. He was grinning in what she assumed was his idea of, sensual. Easier said than done, the guy looked like a blaster went off in his face"Lo' pretty one."

He placed both hands on her shoulders and gripped them hard as he began to pull her to him. With a snarl, Ursa reverted to instinct, crossing her arms in front of her, she brought them down and grabbed his arms after forcing him to let go. Kneeing him in the groin, she kicked upward, hearing the satisfying crack of her attacker's nose. Just as he fell, she grabbed his blaster from the holster on his hip. The crew member fell quickly and laid on the ground, groaning in pain. Sneering, Ursa kicked him onto his back and leaned forward. "Touch me again…"

She aimed the blaster at his crotch "And I take it away."

Taking aim, she fired between the guy's legs, mere inches from his groin. Smirking, Ursa began to inspect the weapon. Good quality, it was Chitauri, with some minor alterations to its size. Nodding her approval, she looked past it and towards the mess of ugly on the ground. "I like this, I'm keeping it."

Glancing up at the rest of the crew, she noticed some of them were chuckling "Damn Captain, where'd ya find this one."

Ursa held out the weapon, and continued to inspect it "Oh boys, I'm sure you know where he found me."

That said, she slipped the blaster into her empty holster and crossed her arms over her chest, concealing the slave plate. Smirking, she glanced over her shoulder at Yondu and turned to face him. Performing the customary salute of a Ravager. It was a perfect two beats of the fist to the chest. Smart mouth that she was, Ursa knew when and where to show her respect. The crew seemed to like that and Yondu found in amusing. It was smart, but she knew better than to push buttons that threatened to stick. "It would seem, Captain, that I owe you 350 units."

Ursa was not a fan of be in debt to others, it caused problems and it wasn't uncommon that such debts resulted in the owing party to be taken advantage of. The sooner Ursa payed back the units, the better. Yondu nodded "Keep in mind girly, that's 350 units… with interest."

Jackass, but Ursa smirked and nodded all the same.


End file.
